


Cake

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: I watched the movie 'Booksmart' and amberpriced a scene.
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 10





	Cake

"Shit, my head," Rachel cursed, making her way half blinded, crawling through a crowd lying on the floor until she found a blue head of hair.  
Still wrapped in a blanket, she lay on top of Chloe, who was wrapping an almost full pack of cheese tightly around her, gasping for air.  
"I'm being raped," Chloe bubbled before Rachel pinched her cheek.  
"It's me," she whispered to her and Chloe blinked.  
"Oh ... I'll stick with what I said."  
Rachel grinned wearily. Her hair messy, she felt like she'd spent the night in a blender.

"Fuck," Chloe grumbled, touching her head.  
"What happened to us last night?"  
"Tequila," answered Rachel dryly.  
"Nah," whined Chloe, turning to the other side with Rachel, she held in one arm.

A foot landed in her ribs.  
Someone actually had the audacity to complain.  
"Damn it," Chloe gasped, slowly straightening up, her head trying to split open, then she heard Rachel giggle softly.  
"Nice dick," she said, grinning sleepily.  
When Chloe looked at her puzzled, Rachel got out her cell phone and turned on the selfie camera, pointed to Chloe's face and waited.  
The reaction came quickly.  
"Shiiiit, someone drew a huge cock in my face."  
"Well, that's what happens when you fall asleep too early at a hot party."  
"How could you let this happen?"  
"Didn't notice, I was busy."  
"Yes, I saw you getting busy, you sat on every other lap all night long."  
"Oh come on Chloe, it was a nice evening, a party too, each one of us was sitting on each others lap at some point."  
"Not me"  
"No, not you. You just drank too much and then pouted when you lost at pool.  
"I lost?"  
"I think so"  
"Crap... against who?"  
"Whom. Emily-Jane"  
"Fuck, I hate Emily-Jane"  
"I know, you told her that."  
"Really?"  
"Yep, after you asked her if she wanted to see your tits."  
Chloe blinked.  
"Oh... wait, did she?"  
"No. But you showed them to her anyway."  
"Nice"  
"After that, I can't remember that much anymore, just that we played shotsky."  
"Hell yeah, I love shotsky."

Chloe struggled to get up on her feet and pulled Rachel up with her by her elbow.  
Rachel swayed slightly, still a little pale around her nose.  
"Who's your friend?" She asked, pointing to the package that Chloe was still holding, pressed against her chest.  
"Huh?"  
Chloe laughed, then immediately touched her head again.  
"It's... nothing serious, swear. I'm sorry Rachel, I didn't want you to learn about us this way."  
"Mhm, I mean ... he looks delicious."  
"Yes. I saw him and thought what a little snacc, mh mh mhhh."  
"Okay, I forgive you."  
"Thank you"

  
After the two had climbed over a dozen more sleeping people, they found themselves in the kitchen.  
Chloe rummaged in the fridge.  
"Hey, we have iced tea here," she said, pulling out the pack. The lid was missing and a strange green liquid dripped out.  
"Nevermind, we don't have iced tea. Aaaaah, but we do have cakes."  
She pulled up a small plate with three different cakes.  
"Yummy" smiled Rachel and opened the cutlery drawer.

Chloe took the little fork and tried a bit off the crust.  
She made a face.  
"Irgh, far too sweet, I thought it was strawberry but it was raspberry"  
"And too sweet," added Rachel, who had also tried.  
The piece outside on the other side also didn't taste good.  
"Mmmh," Chloe tried the piece in the middle.  
"This is the best. It actually tastes really good. Best one I think, of course, the one I went for last..."  
"I don't know, I just taste alcohol."  
"Yes, that's what I said, it tastes the best!"

Rachel grinned as Chloe munched and devoured the entire cake, then pushed the leftover pieces she didn't want back into the fridge.  
"Uh hey Rachel," she murmured, mouthful of cream, pointing to Rachel's crotch.  
"Is that a fashion statement or what? Did you leave the house like that last night?"  
Rachel, who had dropped her blanket when they left the living room, looked down at herself and was startled.  
"Shit, fuck my life," she shrieked.  
"Oh God, I must have gotten my period while sleeping. Oh no, my white jeans."  
Chloe giggled as Rachel tossed and turned and went crazy.  
"What am I going to do now? I can't run around like that."  
Chloe shrugged.  
"It's just a little blood, chill."  
"Chill?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.  
"Well okay then, let's trade. Give me your pants, I'll put them on and you'll wear my stained ones."  
"Doesn't fit me."  
"So what?"  
"Come on Rachel."  
"I'm serious."  
"All right, for fucks sake, hand them to me" Chloe growled and stood in the doorway should one of the others wake up and head towards their direction.  
Rachel undressed and inspected the damage to her clothes.  
"It's okay, but I really should take a shower."  
Chloe handed Rachel her pants, but refused to swap, she decided to just pull her shirt over her butt as best as she could and then trudged around town until they got back to Rachel's house and snuck in, Chloe's knees shivering, it was so cold this morning.

Rachel refused to shower together this time and prefered to have the bathroom to herself and Chloe didn't insist, she did not want to go alone though, so she just waved it off and waited in Rachel's room, tucked into the bed that yet had to get warm, since she could not turn the stereo up, she simply ripped her headphones out of the jeans pocket that she had previously given to Rachel and made herself comfortable.  
"What's up," she asked the little fox plushy, who was looking at her with his dark sparkling eyes. He didn't respond. That motherfucker.  
  
  
When Rachel finally crawled in bed about half an hour later, her hair up in a towel, her eyes widened, when she saw Chloe playing with her fox.  
"No! What are you doing?" She ripped it out of Chloe's hand and put it on her side.  
What's your problem?" Chloe grinned. "We're just talking here."  
Rachel blushed slightly. "That- this is not a toy, Chloe.  
"Oh no, what is it then? Your lover?" Chloe laughed. Rachel didn't answer.  
"Oh my God, oh shit, is it really ?!"  
"No ... yes ... no."  
"So what now?"  
"It's not like that, okay? It's just ... sometimes, well, the fur is all soft and ... and ... the snout is hard so ... so ... oh, fuck it!"  
"Yes, you _do_ , obviously," Chloe laughed out loud, completely forgetting that Rachel's parents slept two rooms away.  
"Psst," Rachel put her finger to her lips.  
"Leave me alone, you're not better than me, you perv."  
Chloe grinned and hugged Rachel, snuggled up under the covers with her, cradled her in her arms, and stripped off the wet towel until it fell to the floor.  
Rachel kissed Chloe gently, tasting cake and sweet cream and maybe a little regret over that big fat hangover they were going to have later.  
Chloe smiled before smirking.  
"Does the fox say nasty things to you while you rub one?"  
Rachel snorted and pulled the covers over both of them completely.  
"No," she murmured, tucked deeply into the bed, her face on Chloe's neck, her hand between Chloe's thighs ... _but I do_. "


End file.
